DXD:This Is My Story
by Karindan
Summary: After Dying I was reborn in the world of DXD as Rias Gremory...let's train to fend off perverts!
1. Chapter 1

Where a I?

Looking around I found myself inside a...Crib?

What is happening, and why is the room so large?

...

Don't tell me...

Looking down I was greeted by pudgy hands.

I actually don't panic that much, after all I had no doubt I died and this is no dream or coma, after all having my heart crushed there is no way I could have lived through that.

So that is why I don't panic and to be truthfull I was never the type to panic and allways accepted things as they came,it may sound silly but with what I lived through I had to take things as they came or I wouldn't have lieved long...

As I was looking at my surrounding, a luxurious and antiquich kind of room the door opened and through it came in a rather stunning brown haired women with captivating violet eyes, she looked rather young but something within her felt...strange?Her aura she is not human...Nor is the aura of the man behind her, green eyes and dark red hair the color of blood with handsome features appearance.

"Rias my babe girl, you woke up"Venelana

"look at those eyes she is so cute!"Zeoticus

Said the couple while the woman(teen?) was cradling me,this is kind of embarrassing...Wait...Rias?

I looked at them again it finally hit me.

Venelana Gremory and Zeoticus Gremory so I was...

I didn't panic...did I?

.

.

.

Let me tell you about myself, more than who I was, I will tell you what I was.

I was born on earth, but rather than a normal citizen I was born cultivator...yes cultivator existed on earth and it was as bloody as those xianxia depicted them, and there I was fighting all my life for every opportunity to get stronger and stronger and when I was near the peak,I was killed.

Yes I was a genius but I didn't have any heaven defying luck or what not, simple hard work that didn't pay in the end since I was killed.

Don't misunderstand I am not cursing my fate, that would be rather hypocrite of me since I ended a lot of lives for my own selfishness and I don't regret it after all I was raised a world where strength is right and being weak is wrong.

So after all I lived through, being reborn in one of my favorite anime as the main heroine was rather surprising but nothing more at least I didn't change gender or that would have been awkward...


	2. Chapter 2

I am now a three years old cute little girl siting cross legged in a rather refreshing garden, after escaping from a sis-con,thank god(ouch!), or rather my sister-in-law, or else I would have died from cuddling...

Anyway I wasn't idle this past two years, I still cultivated diligently every day. Luckily my soul is as strong as ever, I can still feel every thing in 10 miles radius and it is increasing every day, and this body is born to cultivate and already has a fragment of one of the strongest truth of the truth of destruction, making gaining insight so easy it was frightening...

If this continue I would be able to become a saint by ten years old.

As I was trying to gain insight into destruction, I heard footstep approaching, using my senses I already know who was coming so I stood up and greeted my favorite maid.

"Hello nee-sama"

"Didn't i tell you to call me Grayfia-san? I am your maid after all."

Reprimended a beautifull grey haired woman gently and rather half heartedly.

"Please nee-sama don't drag me along with you in your fetish, you are my nee-sama, my respect for you won't allow me to call you anything else."

her eyes shined with kindness for a moment before resuming being serious.

"As for for the master-servent play you have my brother to play along with you anytime you want after all I doubt that sis-con doesn't want to enjoy some role play."Rias

I said rather cunningly, seeing the ever serious maid flush was rather worth it.

"You girl are too young for this where did you learn to be so naughty?!"

She doesn't deny the sis-con thing...

"Please onee-sama we are devil, every tv-program is about lust and greed."Rias

"Right..."

She gave me the eye...

...

..

.

"Ok...I eavesdropped."

Or rather with my soul sensing nothing can escape me. Forget about the house, I have seen every couple in this territory banging. And Grayfia knows about my ability anyway.

"Your senses huh..."

She looked at me with pity, and normally she would be right to pity me, a three years old who can see every bad thing in ten miles radius would go insane, but this is my second life and soul sensing is second nature for cultivator attained after gaining deep insight in life for the mundane to be irrelevant.

That is why...

A blue lightening snake of thunder graze the ground few feet away from Grayfia startling her.

A majestic aura envelope the vicinity,no less overbearing than a certain sis-con.

"Nee-sama, don't pity me, I hate pity, and this gift is something to be proud of not a curse."

Her eyes widen in terror and disgust, but I know her, what she is disgusted with is herself, because someone like her who had gone through war and lost a lot know that being pitied is one of the last thing she herself appreciate.

As for my power it was nothing new, my family already knows and think that I am a super devil like Satan and Beelzebub.

However I am not, what I demonstrated was just my truth of thunder the level of a god.

What is a god level you ask?

A saint level in this world would be equivalent to an ultimate class devil.

A deity would be level of super satan.

A god would be equivalent to gods like Hades and Indra,Ddraig and Albion where also gods.

If I take that last step in my truth of thunder I would become a highgod which is a level of Ophis and Red...

But the thing is that after being reborn I am now a soul mutate and can fuse destruction and thunder together, If I become a high god in thunder and destruction I don't know If I would have an being equal left.

"Sorry Ojou-sama, I deserve death for my disrespect."

And yes she isn't kidding, perhaps after all those years of peace she mellowed to the point of making such a huge mistake, and we both know it was a great mistake, she is after all the strongest queen, who betrayed her family for her own beliefs, degraded herself to a mere servent to prove that she isn't after power.

Yes, Grayfia Is that kind of woman and for that she has my respect.

That is why when that kind of woman took a dagger pierce her heart, I was there to stop it with my hand, Ignoring the blood dripping down my left hand, i raised my right hand and...

Chop her head...

"Ouch,O..Ojou-sama."Greyfia

She was kind of cute all flustered not knowing if she should be worried about my hand or my piercing angry gaze.

"Nee-sama..."Rias

I said evenly and slowly, apparently too slowly because she stiffened and straitened like a child being reprimanded by their parent.

"Kill yourself and i will resurrect you and spank you in front of that sis-con."Rias

She paled,yes! she paled, but it is understandable, since she is the one who dominate in their relationship, being spanked by me before her husband, and we are talking about Sirzechs Lucifer here, nothing good will come out of it, for neither of us because giving just a little bit of control to that freak will never be good.

Don't misunderstand I love my brother, he has a lot of faults, like being a manipulative bastard, a sis-con, a carefree a bastard, a sis-con and worse of all...a sis-con... but I still love my brother because he genuinely loves me and I long since vowed to cherish every little love I receive in a bloody world.

"Sorry ojou-sama, it will never happen again."

She is too sincere for my liking but eh...

As for why Grayfia is so submissive to me like I was the elder sibling between us, it is because I never tired to play the little ignorant child and never had to, being able to feel the life of every being 10 miles around you can explain a lot of thing.

"Meh, as long as you understand, now why did you come?"Rias

"Your cousine and his mother are on their way, you should start preparing Ojou-sama."

"Is it Sairaorg?"

"Yes,Ojou-sama."

Interesting, meeting my cousin for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe this shy fidgetting little kid in front of me is THE Sairaorg Bael.

Repressing a grin, I bent down hands tugging the hem of my clothes in a very ladylike bow.

"Rias Gremory, it is a pleasure meeting you."

He hastly bowed in a clumpsy way.

"Sa..Sairaorg Bael, the pleasure is all mine."

Kind of cute really, taking pity or more like a liking to him I reach out my hand and grasp his own in a reassuring gesture and with a smile:

"Relax, we are family here if you can't relax befor your own cousin your friends will only laugh at you."

His shoulder let out a bit of tension,good progress little by little.

by our side moter and father are looking at us with gentle smiles along with a beautifull women who introduced herself as Misla Bael who looked kind of pale.

"Rias,how about you take Sairaorg Bael to the garden?"Venelana

"Yes mother."Rias

Squeezing his hands harder, we take off with a pitter patter.

.

.

"So, why the gloomy look?"Rias

"None of your buisness."Sairaorg

What an uncute child, once we were alone he didn't stop scowling.

But this won't do, I can't let him brood like this, not only beceause he is my cousin but beceause I have a soft spot for children.

So here, I am going to confront this little imp.

"Is it beceause i and my brother inherited the power of destruction and not you?"

Homerun! the murederous gaze that he sent my way would have killed me if...nah! he only looks like a cute little puppy barring his fangs,but I am not finished.

"Is it beceause I a gremory is stronger than the supposed future heir of bael?"

His hands are squeezed into fists turning white by the second, a little more then.

"Or is it beceause i am making my parents proud but your mother sick with worry about you and your father can't stop being disgusted with you?"

Here it came, I could have evaded the fist but I let it connect with my head, I just turn my head a little, but the sound of it was loud and clear.

I held my hand to stop Greyfia from taking action,

turning only my eyes I glare into his eyes, he flinch and took a step back.

I raise my head and took a step forward intensifying my glare.

The kid stumble on the ground with fearfull eyes looking up to me, than from fearfull to tearfull and he started crying just like that.

My gaze softened , I crouched down and hugged his head to my chest.

He stiffened and tryed to step back but I held firm.

After a while he stopped struggling and just let his emotion overflow.

"It's not fair right?

But the world isn't fair little cousin.

We are not born equal.

There are those who are born not knowing hunger, and those who never had their stomash full, those who are born son of gods and have everything and those who look up to them being slaves and having nothing.

The world is not fair.

I know it.

You know it.

But we the living are fair, as long as we try our best nothing can stop us.

So become strong my little cousin.

As long as You are strong no one make life for you unfair."

The little guy stopped crying after a while and dropped his head on my lap and started sleeping.

"Ojou-sama...was it necessary?"

Greyfia was looking at me worriedly.

"Mah mah...One-sama I told you I hate pity, that is why the moment I feel pity for someone I can't stand it so I need to do something.

Was it worth it you ask?

I don't know.

He is too young to understand whzt I said and perhaps he will forget everything and never understand.

So I don't know if it was worth it but you know what onee-sama?"

She looked at me curiously and I gifted her with a sincere smile.

"I feel better, beceause even if it wasn't worth it, I could say I did something and not just look at him with pity.

And I say Onee-sama...Wasn't that worth it?"

Greyfia looked at me with surprise than her eyes softened and looked at me wistfully.

"Ojou-sama, I sometimes wish you where just a normal child having a normal childhood..."

"Mah Mah...it's ok even if i'm serious all the time I am still the cutest."

I smirked at her and she playfully tapped my head with a playfull smile.

"Stay humble little girl."

She chided half hurted judjing by her amusement.

"But you don't denie it."

I love Greyfia, no matter how serious she try to be once she relax I feel alive talking to her, yes there is no better feeling than being happy to feel alive.


	4. Chapter 4

I am now four years old sitting on a sofa looking at a certain rather distressed sis-con.

My gaze devoid of emotion arms and legs crossed and head held high, all in all looking very very...unimpressed.

"Ria-tan please hear me ou...!"

I shut my flailing idiotic brother with a bunny slippers.

"Shut up!if you didn't get the fact that I am really reaaaally unimpressed! let me phrase to you!"

I took a deep breath.

"I am really reaaaally unimpressed!"

I could feel my parents and Grayfia holding back a laugh...Traitors!

"Pink?! Seriously...how did you do it?! and PINK?!"

I know this is rather confusing so let me explain.

Yesterday after a rather intense training, I took a bath, ate dinner, washed my mouth like the good and cute little girl that I am, and then got to sleep like the rather cute girl that I am...

The problem is that the next morning when I woke up...

My room changed into a pink monstrosity with lots of pink and white plush, so like I said before I didn't panic, I don't panic...

I just cry from fright, and fall from a huge PINK bed.

And then my moron of a brother open the door with a boom and cry out:

"Happy birthday Ria-Tan!"

And of course like the good lovable sister that I am...

I kick his head inside a PINK wall.

Now here I am looking at a sis-con and I say it again!

I!AM!REALLY!UNIMPRESSED!

"How did you do it?"

"Ria-tan look..."

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?!"

This is impossible!my room getting shuffled all night and me yes ME didn't wake up!

This is really impossible, unless...

"Did you put something in my dinner?!"

"Ria-tan no of course no! it was just a harmless sleeping spell when where sparing yesterday!"

...

Silence...

Then...

"I am gonna kill you!"

A lot of time later after some choking and half hearted mediating...

"Change it back!"

"But Ria-tan your room wasn't cute..."

"CHANGE IT BACK!"

"Ok..."

He was dejected looking like kicked puppy, but no one took pity, and we ignored him.

"So Rias what do you want for your birthday?"

Asked my smiling father.

"Hmmm...A cannon that can shoot something in outer space."

His smile became a tad bit amusement and asked a question he knows the answer for already.

"Can I ask why?"

"Of course to lunch a certain idiot out there to achieve world peace!"

"Ria-tan?!"

"Certainly Ojou-sama, I should help for a good cause."

"GAYFIA?!and what with world peace there will be chaos!"

"Chaos Is good as long as MY world find peace!"

"You're being uncute!"

"And you are being a sis-con!"

And that is how I passed my fourth birthday.


End file.
